Anemia is defined by either a decreased presence of red blood cells (RBCs) in the blood or a less than normal quantity of hemoglobin. A reduction in the number of RBCs or their function results in a reduced ability of the blood to carry oxygen. This reduction leads to physical symptoms such as fatigue, malaise, weakness, shortness of breath or if extreme, heart palpitations, angina or heart failure symptoms.
There are a multitude of causes for anemia, all resulting in a decrease in functional RBCs and hemoglobin. These causes can be generally grouped into one of three general areas: 1) impaired RBC production; 2) increased RBC destruction; and 3) blood loss. Examples of impaired RBC production include aplastic anemia, iron deficiency, and pernicious anemia. Examples of increased RBC destruction include sickle cell anemia and hereditary spherocytosis. Examples of blood loss include trauma and gynecological or menstrual disturbances.
Anemia is generally monitored via blood tests conducted through a laboratory testing center in which a phlebotomy technician draws a sample of blood and a complete blood count (CBC) conducted. The results of the CBC will show the number of RBCs, hemoglobin level, and often times the size of the RBCs. However, due to the nature of the blood drawing, this type of testing is not appropriate for home testing or self-monitoring purposes.